Hibari's valentine
by tsukiyo haruna
Summary: what happen on Hibari's first vaentine? read and see.


Hibari's valentine

_**Feb 1**__**st**__**:**_

**Kyoya Hibari was sleeping in the rooftop during lunchtime, but when he woke up he saw a girl staring at him. Narumi offered Hibari a bento, and Hibari just accepted it as the girl just run away right after Hibari got hold of the bento as she was very shy. The event continued until Feb 13****th****, and as time passed by, they got to know each other and became close.**

_**Feb 13**__**th**__**:**_

** During lunchtime, after peacefully finish their lunch, Narumi asked Hibari if they can go for a date tomorrow. Hibari just nodded his head since Hibari have the feeling for Narumi as well.**

_**Feb 14**__**th**__**:**_

** On the day of valentine, the day of Hibari's first date, Hibari is preparing for himself but he doesn't know what to do, doesn't know what to wear.**

** And as for his personalities, that make him feel even more ashamed. But at the end he decided to put his pride away and go to Tsuna's house for help.**

** But when he got to the expected place, there're crowded that make lots of noise (that annoyed him). He brought out his tonfas and said something out of his habit: "Delay the crowds or prepare to be bitten to death"**

**As Tsuna and the other heard that, they quickly turn to the source and notice Hibari outside the house. **

Tsuna: hieeeee, Hi-Hibari-san? What bring you here? Did anything happen at school?

I-pin: ahhh~ *the pinzu bomb activated*

Tsuna: hiiiiiiiii, i-pin. *quickly throw i-pin out*

Yamamoto: maa maa, so what bring you here, Hibari?

Gokudera: Don't tell me you come to pick a fight with juudaime? As the right-hand man, I'll take his place. *brought out his dynamites*

Hibari: hn? I don't have time for this... But I guess I can't leave you alone. *ready his tonfas* I'll bite you to death now.

Reborn: *jump in between them* I know what you want, Hibari. Tsuna, call Bianchi.

Tsuna: *go to call Bianchi*

Bianchi: Did you call, Reborn~?

Reborn: I need clothes for dating.

Bianchi: Are we going on a date? *sparkling eyes*

Reborn: It's for Hibari.

Bianchi: Hai hai. *go get the clothes and give to Hibari*

Hibari: hm. thanks, baby.

**After get the clothes, Hibari quickly put it on and walk to the meeting place.**

Narumi: *see Hibari* Y-You look handsome, Kyoya-kun.

Hibari: hn, you, too. So where's the first stop?

Narumi: How about cinema? I happen to have two tickets.

Hibari: Let's go.

**At the time, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn follow the couple secretly.**

Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san's on a date? Are we dreaming?

Reborn: Stop that right now and go buy the tickets, Dame-Tsuna. *kick Tsuna's cheek*

Tsuna: hai. *rub his cheek and go buy the tickets*

After movies end, they got to the zoo then went to some cafe, eating cake and chatting. They enjoyed themselves happily until a group of gangsters showed up.

Gangsters: Oi, isn't that Hibari Kyoya? *laugh* It's time to pay back for what you done to us. (Remember the episode where there's a festival?)

**Before Hibari know it, he was already beaten up by the gangsters. Hibari can't do anything but stay still because he doesn't want Narumi to see his fearful side. Narumi was so shocked by what happen to Hibari that she ended up being stunned. Some guys come closer to her, but to everyone's surprise, she called up to Hibari**.

Narumi: Kyoya, help me. *teary eyes*

Hibari: Na...rumi-chan. Don't...touch...her! *stand up and slowly beat up all the gangsters in 3 minutes*

Hibari: Are you alright?

Narumi: I-I'm fine. *look at him* but you're not.

Hibari: I'm sorry. I ruined your valentine's day like this.

Narumi: *shake head and smile* this is the best Valentine's Day ever. Arigato, Kyoya-kun.

**As for the spies~**

Yamamoto: We should have gone to save him. He's so beaten up.

Gokudera: Go save him and let him know we were spying on him?

Tsuna: Let's go back before he notices us.

**As the day is about to end, Hibari escorted Narumi home, and before Hibari took his leave, Narumi hold his hand and kiss him deeply saying "Arigato" which make Hibari blushed.**

**The spies arrived home, as the girls prepared the surprise for them, but they are too tired and ended up sleeping. What a tiresome Valentine for them. (But not to Reborn) ^^**

**Happy Valentine's day**


End file.
